


Good Boy

by smutforthesoulless



Category: Phan, Phandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Praise Kink, Smut, Vibrators, dom!Phil, sub!dan, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutforthesoulless/pseuds/smutforthesoulless
Summary: "I want you to be a good boy Bear, can you do that?"-Dan really doesn't know what to do. It's one o'clock in the morning and he can't sleep. It's cold and he misses Phil. He walks slowly into Phil's room, noticing the lights off, and crawls into his warm bed. Cuddling into Phil and basking in his warmth, Dans eyes flutter closed and he drifts off to sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work I've posted, hope you enjoy (;

  
Dan really doesn't know what to do. It's one o'clock in the morning and he can't sleep. It's cold and he misses Phil, but he knows his hardworking flat mate would be editing the YouTube video they filmed. He stares blankly at the celling, then closes his eyes. He opens his eyes again, after several moments of boring nothingness. He glances at his clock and internally groans as he sees that only two minutes had passed.   
"Screw it," he mutters and climbs out of bed. He walks slowly into Phil's room, noticing the lights off, and crawls into his warm bed. Cuddling into Phil and basking in his warmth, Dans eyes flutter closed and he drifts off to sleep. 

 

"Sit still Bear," Phil whispers huskily into my ear. I shiver as his fingertips brush across my neck. He chuckles lightly at my reaction and kisses me softly.   
"Good boy". He takes his time, running his fingers down my torso. He stops at my belly button and moves back up to my collarbones, then stops once more.  
"Please sir," I whine. He laughs.  
"Oh Bear, you know my rules. If you really want me to touch you, you've got to be patient or you've got to beg me like a good little slut". I will not beg. I will be patient for him.   
"So you're gonna be a good boy and wait?" He asks. I nod. He smiles approvingly and begins to drag his fingernails lightly down my torso. My breath hitches as he moves past my belly button and stops. He moves his finger to my dick and drags his finger up my shaft, my hips thrust up in surprise and he stops.   
"Bear. Be patient," he warns. I whine, but nod anyways. His hands travel back up to my hips and up my torso to my neck. He moves himself to get better access as he starts to kiss across my chest, moving higher until he's roughly biting my neck. His teeth sink into my sweet spot and I whimper, biting my lip. I can hear Phil growl into my ear.   
"Don't you dare bite those lips. Those lips are MINE and mine only." He states gruffly. I let out a keening whine at his tone, seeping dominance and making my cock grow harder.   
"Y-yes sir," I stutter. He smirks at the way he effects me, knowing he was making me ever the more desperate. His mouth finds his way to my neck once more, littering hickeys onto it and making me arch into him. He stops and looks at me suddenly.   
"Dan." He says.   
"Y-yes sir?" I ask, worried I had done something wrong.  
"Wake up!" He yells.

Suddenly I was in Phil's bed, sweat rolling down my forehead.   
"Dan, babe, you were dry humping the bed." He says, holding back a laugh. My eyes go wide and I flush in embarrassment.   
"Oh my goodness..." I say in disbelief. I try to move onto my back to sit up, but accidentally brush my still fully hard cock against the mattress. I whimper pathetically as pleasure rolls up my spine, and I suddenly just want Phil to help me.   
"Good dream, was it baby boy?" Phil asks.  
"Yes sir. Please, I need you." I whisper. I flip over onto my back, Phil then pulling off my pants and boxers. I sigh in relief as my length is released from the confines of my pants.   
He begins to stroke me, my hips thrusting up into his hand desperately. Shocks of pleasure roll through my entire body, making my toes curl.   
"W-want you," I whimper. He smiles and gets off the bed to retrieve something, most likely lube. I gasp in surprise as he returns with handcuffs, a blindfold, and something else hidden behind him.   
"I want you to be a good boy Bear, can you do that?" He asks softly, breath puffing out against my sensitive neck as he climbs back into the bed next to me. I nod and close my eyes, feeling the cold metal of the handcuffs around my wrists. The blindfold is around my eyes now as I feel the bed shift.   
"You need to stay still baby boy, just for daddy okay?" Phil growls. I whimper in agreement. Suddenly Phil delivers a sharp slap to my thigh.   
"Answer me," Phil orders.   
"Y-yes daddy," I answer, my breath hitching in arousal as he wraps his cold hands around my neck.   
"Good boy," he whispers, gripping harder around my neck. I struggle to breathe now, his hand wrapped around my neck still. I hear a click, then buzzing. His hand releases my neck and my breath comes back in small pants.   
"Do you want daddy now or do you want to come first?" Phil asks me. I think for a moment.   
"Can I come first daddy, please?" I ask quietly.   
"Of course baby boy," Phil replies. Suddenly vibrations are sent through my body as he places the vibrator on my stomach, dragging it down closer to my leaking cock. I urge myself to be good, for Phil, keeping my hips still.   
"Good boy," Phil praises. He draws small circles around my belly button with the vibrations. I try not to squirm, every little touch sends electric shocks through me. The buzzing continues as he takes the vibrator away from my skin, replacing it with his fingers. He drags his fingernails down my torso, scratching lightly. He then takes his hand away, placing the vibrator back onto me. It buzzes along my skin, he drags it back down to my hips and avoids my twitching arousal. The vibrations reach my thighs, then to my knees, then back up to my thighs and to my stomach once again. This is absolute torture, my cock twitching and leaking heavily.   
"P-please daddy," I beg. I feel him shift, moving between my legs.   
"You're being such a good boy for daddy, using your manners and being so patient for me baby," Phil praises. His mouth latches onto my thigh, as the vibrator is suddenly on my dick. I almost thrust up, but I gain control again as he drags the vibrations up my shaft. My hands clench in concentration.   
"Will you come for me baby boy? Will you come all over your pretty body and whimper as I keep pleasuring your poor little cock?" He teases. I moan softly as the vibrations increase. His mouth sucks at the head now as the vibrations increase again.   
"D-daddy, I'm gonna come.. P-please," I whimper. His mouth detaches from my cock.  
"Come for me baby boy, you've been such a good boy. Come all over yourself and let me lick up all your precious cum," Phil whispers huskily. The pleasure builds up quickly as I come, Phil keeping the vibrator on through it all. My back arches and I practically scream in pleasure as it overtakes me and I release all over myself. I can barley process anything after that, I notice the buzzing stops.   
"Good boy, coming all over yourself for me. So pretty," Phil murmurs.  
"Daddy, I'm tired.." I whimper out. Phil takes off the blindfold and handcuffs, smiling at me fondly.  
"Can you do one last thing for daddy?" He asks. I nod, getting off the bed and onto my knees. His dripping cock is in front of me, and I lick my lips. I finish him quickly, swallowing all of his cum.  
"Good boy, do you want a bath?" He asks. I nod and jump up.   
"Yes daddy! Bubble bath?" I ask hopefully.   
"Of course Bear, good boys get bubble baths," he answers, chuckling slightly.


End file.
